


Date Night

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mommy Issues, Movie Spoilers, for Rosemary's Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rorschach-Nite Owl team goes on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

All right. He thinks he has this figured out. Finally. Dan guesses it's hard for a guy to tell another guy that he wants to actually be courted a little, but Christ, he could've made it a little more obvious. He smiles, his exasperation vanishing as he watches Rorschach watch the movie. No one is actually supposed to sit in this balcony, due to come down next year thanks to safety concerns, but it can hold up two vigilantes for a couple of hours. Light from the screen flickers across his face, his mask pulled up to accommodate the popcorn he's shoveling down. Dan hates fake butter, but it appears to be yet another of his partner's guilty pleasures. He's thinking of starting a list:

1 - Lucky Charms (with added sugar, god help him)  
2 - Liquor in his Coke at the end of a hard night  
3 - Cartoons  
4 - Opera

and 5 - Movie theatre butter. "Stealing" the concessions had been pretty easy, since security wasn't all that tight. Dan had left the grotesquely inflated cost of everything next to the register, though. This is a date, after all, and even if he's dressed as a fucking owl, he will have some class. Besides, this way Rorschach can happily devour it without having to scold him first, his gloves neatly tucked into his vest pocket. The primness of their placement makes Dan want to leap on him right then and there, but he knows better than to outrage Rorschach's virtue, especially since he's actually watching the movie. 

Dan let him pick, and now can barely remember what it's supposed to be about. He's kinda shocked that Rorschach wanted something about a chick getting knocked up by the devil, but he's fucking spellbound. Looking at the screen after aeons of studying Rorschach's rawboned, sawed-off (perfect) profile, he watches... Mia Farrow? he's not really sure, barely cook a chunk of meat and wolf it down, obviously eating for two, one of them infernal.

"Jeez." He mutters.

"Ssshh." Dan hushes, and they watch. As Rosemary spirals down into paranoia, Rorschach takes Dan's hand and squeezes it, obviously more freaked out by this part than any amount of Satan. Dan turns it into an arm around Rorschach's shoulders, which comes in handy at the end, when he suddenly starts to cry, obviously horribly embarrassed and hiding his face in Dan's chest when he thwarts his attempts to pull away. Dan thinks about the unseen and dreadful thing in the cradle, and the way Rosemary goes to rock it anyway because it's her baby even if it's got horns, and holds his partner close. They wait until the credits have rolled and the theatre has shut down before creeping out.

Rorschach is obviously glad to embark on any activity that will put his actually very quiet and decorous weeping fit behind him, and doesn't skip out on dinner. Which is good, because Dan has carefully observed Rorschach's favorite foods (or which ones he eats with relish instead of with grim determination, anyway) and has come up with a pot roast, some fresh green beans (he worries about the guy, living on all the takeout and canned food that he does) and about a zillion other side dishes because he has obviously grown up to be his mother after all. He's not a master chef or anything, but you can't work with machines if you can't follow directions, so everything has turned out well enough. 

Rorschach seems almost like he's going to get choked up again, and Dan is cursing himself (conveniently forgetting that the movie was Rorschach's own fault) when Rorschach kisses him shyly on the cheek, and whispers, "Thank you, Daniel."


End file.
